


Someone New

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys so welcome to Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. I'll be endeavoring to write everyday this month. </p>
<p>Castile’s all alone at a party, but not for long</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Write Every Day in November. So this isn’t my best, but I was exhausted today and this was what I felt I could write. I’m proud that I did it, but don’t expect a masterpiece. I’m glad so many of you liked Barefoot and Pregnant. Wasn’t sure how well that was going to go over. Glad to know I’m not the only Leatherhead/Michelangelo fan who likes mpreg.

Castiel sighed as he looked around. He really didn’t want to be here. He didn’t know anyone and he wasn’t skilled enough with social interaction to insert himself into a conversation naturally. He’d try to say something relevant and end up making a fool of himself. He cringed as he thought of the last time he tried to enter a conversation without looking insane. He’d heard people talking about the big bang theory and being a theology major he’d tried to talk about the cosmic event from that perspective. Unfortunately they had not been talking about the actual big bang, but a TV show. Castiel had ended up looking like some kind of religious nut and was thoroughly embarrassed.

Castiel looked around and decided to see if he could find something non-alcoholic to drink. He entered and was glad to find some sprite. He grabbed a can and popped it open. He took a swig and made his way out to the backyard. He found a wooden swing and sat down. He looked up at the sky and smiled. He could see the stars. He was startled when he felt someone sit down next to him. He looked over to see a good looking man next to him. He had sandy brown hair and the greenest eyes Castiel had ever seen.

The man looked at him and smiled. “Hey, I’m Dean,” the man said sticking his hand out.

Castiel hesitated before taking his hand and squeezing it while they shook. “Castiel,” he said softly.

The man looked intrigued. “Mind if I call you Cas,” he asked?   
  
Cas thought about it and shook his head. “That is an acceptable nickname. It is better than what my brothers call me.”

Dean raised an eyebrow and Castiel realized he probably sounded so odd talking with such a proper tone. He’d never been able to pick up slang like his brothers had. Well like Gabriel and Lucifer had. The rest of his brothers talked just as properly as he did.

“So Cas why are you out here instead of inside chatting people up?”

Castiel frowned. “I am not good at entering conversations and tend to come off as….. odd.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah I can see that, but you’re talking fine with me.”

Castiel smiled slightly. “I guess I am. Tell me Dean what are you majoring in?”  
  
Dean smiled. “Engineering, I could have gone to just a trade school since all I want to do is be a mechanic, but my mom is very serious about education. She wants both me and my brother to have fully rounded educations. Didn’t think college was for me at first, but I’m liking it. What about you? What you majoring in?”  
  
“I’m majoring in theology with a second degree in education. I’d like to be a teacher, but I my parents were hoping for a preacher. It’s a good compromise as I do find religion fascinating.”  
  
“You from a religious family,” Dean asked?

Castiel nodded. “Yes though I’ll admit once I’m done with college I might have issues with my parents. I’m gay and I don’t think they will approve, but if I wait till I have a job then they won’t have control over me.”  
  
Dean looked surprised. “That kind of sucks…. know how you feel though. I’m bi and I honestly think my mom and brother would be okay with it, but my dad….. I don’t think he’d understand and I’d rather not make Christmas dinner awkward.

 

Castiel nodded again in understanding. They stayed there in silence for a while before Dean started to look nervous. “Hey Cas?” He asked and Castiel looked at him. “Want to get out of here? I know a great late night burger place.”   
  
Castiel looked surprised, but he smiled and nodded. “Yes Dean I would like that a lot.” The two men got up and finished their drinks before heading out of the house and down the street. Castiel hopped this was the beginning of something new and exciting.


End file.
